


Christmas Surprise

by SolariaLunar21



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, I don't know where Harry is, M/M, Mpreg, and didn't get caught in a snowstorm, he exists he's just spending Christmas with his family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolariaLunar21/pseuds/SolariaLunar21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This year Christmas brings a happy surprise for Zayn and Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just wanted to write a fluffy little Ziall piece for Christmas and then Louis and Liam were like what about us so they pop in as well while Harry has decided to stay in Holmes Chapel and not join the party. Also this has not been beta'd, all mistakes are mine!

Zayn blinks a few times as he stares at the stick in his hand not quite believing that this isn’t some kind of joke. The word PREGNANT though shines up at him from the digital screen with glaring clarity just as it had on the other two tests he took on a whim an hour before. Now though it was really truly hitting him, he was pregnant. Overcome with emotion he felt tears build in his eyes out of happiness because what he had wanted for so long was a reality. He and Niall had been trying for a baby for almost three years with no luck whatsoever. They had gone to fertility specialist after fertility specialist only to be told time and time again that there was nothing wrong with either of them.

That had been the most frustrating part for the both of them, to find out that there truly wasn’t some reason they weren’t conceiving. The doctors all told them to just keep trying and not give up hope, some pushed drugs that would help Zayn’s fertility even though there was nothing wrong but they hadn’t wanted to go that route. Fertility drugs for carriers had more side effects than he was comfortable with and neither was Niall who constantly insisted he didn’t want to see Zayn suffer.

Zayn finally gathered himself together and picked up the other two tests to wrap them up and throw them in the bin next to the toilet before Niall could come in and find him. Thankfully his husband was in the living room still with their families since it was mid-Christmas morning. Zayn took the stick in his hand and quickly found a small long box to put it in and wrapped it before placing it in the pocket of his hoodie to hide it from Niall for just a few more minutes. He wandered into the living room a few moments later and smiled as he leaned against the door frame watching his husband as he entertained Liam and Louis’ three year old twins. The pang that he usually had in his chest of sadness when he saw Niall with kids was no longer there.

“Hey you okay?” a voice to his left asks and he looks to see Liam there a mug what Zayn assumes is hot chocolate from both the smell and the small bump pushing against Liam’s shirt in his hands.

“Yeah I’m fine Li why?” he asks as his best friend ducks his head sheepishly.

“I just I know you’ve been a bit upset lately probably doesn’t help that Lou and I sort of barged in on your Christmas,” Liam states and Zayn ducks his head a little in shame. He knows that he’s been a bit of a moody jerk to Liam lately after he and Lou announced that baby number five was on the way. Logically he knows that it’s not Liam’s fault that all Lou has to do is just look at him to fall pregnant it seems, but he’s been a bit overemotional lately and the stick in his pocket seems to be the reason why.

“Li you’re family have been since we were five strangers standing on a stage being put in a band by Simon Cowell, you didn’t barge in on anything you know that,” Zayn replies pulling Liam in for a hug making sure not to spill the hot beverage in Liam’s hands.

“Oy Malik hands off my husband,” a voice calls above the din and Zayn chuckles turning to where Louis is sitting on the floor with the oldest of the five Tomlinson-Payne children six year old James.

“It’s Horan-Malik now you wanker think you’d know that since it’s been five years,” Zayn calls back.

“Such language in front of the children Zayn tsk tsk,” Liam tuts as Zayn rolls his eyes and pinches Liam in the side as he walks over to Niall who is now sitting by himself on the floor.

“Hey babe, where’d you go to?” Niall asks once he sits down next to him.

“Just needed a breather for a few minutes,” he replies.

“You okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine babe really,” he insists because Niall has been tiptoeing a bit the past few days after they invited Liam and Louis to join them when the storm hit and they couldn’t make it to Wolverhampton to spend Christmas with Liam’s family.

“Okay.”

“I do have one more present for you though,” Zayn says as he pulls out the small box from his hoodie.

“Zayn really? I don’t need anything else, you got me enough already.”

“I don’t know I think you’ll like this one best,” he replies with a small smile as Niall carefully unwraps the box and opens it up. Zayn watches as Niall takes in the object inside his face a flicker of emotions before he glances up at Zayn with tears in his eyes.

“Are you really?”

“Took two others all said the same thing,” Zayn replies feeling his own happiness start to bubble in his stomach as Niall’s face splits into a wide grin as he surges forward to kiss him. Zayn melts into the kiss pouring every emotion he has into it before Niall pulls back and rests his forehead against Zayn’s.

“We’re having a baby Zayn.”

“Good present?”

“The best,” Niall whispers as Zayn closes his eyes and focuses as for one moment it’s just the two of them. In a few moments their families will demand to know what the fuss is about but for now he shares his joy with Niall of this wonderful Christmas surprise.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, come visit me on my [tumblr](http://xothesecondstartotherightxo.tumblr.com/) if you so please <3


End file.
